


Descendants React

by Thattheatregal



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Basically like everyone else, Lonnie is from post D2, Maleficent isn't a lizard, Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Movie: Descendants 3, OG VK parents post D1, Pre-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thattheatregal/pseuds/Thattheatregal
Summary: This is my take on the characters from the Descendants movies reacting to the songs from the soundtrack and the movies.I do not own any of the characters or the Descendants franchise and I never will.Cross posted on Wattpad under the same name





	Descendants React

I have not written any reacting books before, so if you see a mistake or think I should change something, I am up for suggestions.

In this book, I am only doing the movies and extra songs that are in the soundtrack. I will not be using any characters that were in the show or in the book unless they appeared in the movies. I have not read the books yet, but I will try to find background information to make somethings that are said or sung make more sense.

Please leave comments on things that I can improve and I hope that you enjoy.


End file.
